(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a work vehicle with a rolling-control mechanism, in which on the part of its running body, to which a ground-engaging implement is connected via such three-point mechanism that the connection positions between its lift rods and lower links are free to adjust, there is provided a sensor that detects the body left-and-right slant angle, and which is equipped with the rolling-control mechanism that adjusts the posture, relative to the ground, of the said ground-engaging implement by means of extending and contracting, on the basis of the body slant angle detection results of the sensor, one lift rod in the said three-point link mechanism.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The work vehicle with the rolling-control mechanism, as is equipped, on the part of the vehicle body, with the left-and-right slant sensor, can effect the rolling control for any ground-engaging implement attached to the three-point link mechanism. The work vehicle thus has the characteristics to the effect that it can be used quite conventiently, without suffering from the inconvenience of effecting, as in the case of older traditional systems in which the sensor is used to be attached to the ground-engaging implement for the rolling control thereof.
However, since this rolling-control mechanism, has been contructed so as to adjust the posture of the implement (slanting tilt in the left-and-right direction) by means of torsional movement of the three-point link mechanism in its entirety by extending and contracting a lift rod on one side, there have occurred some errors in the desired posture (for instance horizontal one) if and when the basic posture of this three-point link mechanism itself alters on account of alteration of the link-connection positions and alteration of the rear-end width of the lower links.